


the earth's air pressure gets far greater when I hear you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he is soft, and perfect and strong and warm.<i></i></i>
</p><p>Or, Louis has a list of things, that are maybe a little about Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	the earth's air pressure gets far greater when I hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's 1AM, i have a million fic drafts that im too self concious to do anything about, i wrote this very quickly, and I have to post something or I'll wither and die. unbeta'd im afraid.

  1. he loves pepperoni pizza from that one place down the road from his apartment, but hates brownies and refuses to eat them. he’s still never seen the original grease, though he’s seen the play you were in in high school. he loves rom coms unironically  
and you love him anyway.

  2. you think he might be the sun.

  3. once, late at night, when he was drunk, and you were tired, there was a picture of him on the ledge of a 34 floor building and you thought you were going to die. he apologized later, but not to you.

  4. his heart is so much bigger than his brain, and you worry he falls into things too fast. you wonder how he loves you when you are all snark, and sharp, and he is soft, and perfect and strong and warm.

  5. once, when he was 17, and you were 19, you yelled at him, with rage in your lungs. you told him to quit the band. he never listened.

  6. there is a word for this, but you don’t know what it is, no one could ever teach you.

  7. when he was younger, he complained about never having been kissed (“at least, not properly” he whines, rolling his eyes. he may be a little drunk) and it wasn’t very good, but its maybe the best kiss you’ve ever had.

  8. niall once said he would kill himself working as hard as he does. its irrational, and ridiculous, but sometimes you lie awake at night worrying about it.

  9. when you were 22, and he was 20, he made you a mix, throwing it at you like a scrunched up piece of paper, a cd with “iron man” written in messy brown ink (“i couldn’t find my black sharpie- i think harry took it”) and you rolled your eyes, but you played it immediately, and he sat with you while you did.

  10. you think you might love him

  11. (you think he might know)





End file.
